Universal Rest
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Part 2 of 3, continues from Early Morning Conjecture and is AU  I wrote it before LSD aired. Olivia's saving grace after nearly dying from Bell is a little more than she is expecting or can handle, plus Bell is out to stop that saving grace.


Universal Rest

Spoilers: Canon up until Bloodline (3x18), my fic Early Morning Conjecture, read first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Peter stood looking out over the city of New York, everything in him was saying to run once again but his heart was speaking over instinct…instinct was to avoid stressful situations and run at the sight of something he couldn't tame or handle. This was huge, everything told to him in a matter of two days...his guide through Olivia's mind hadn't been her but a little girl with blond hair and big green eyes. She told him what he needed to see and understand and showed him where 'Mommy' was. Only once out of Olivia's mind when she was crashing that they said she was pregnant…the little girl had been his daughter. How did he look at Olivia and tell her that Walter's insanity once again cost a life but this time it was the loss of their beautiful little girl? She's been perfect and made him laugh as they had journeyed through Olivia's mind and when he did something wrong, she'd be just like Olivia with hands on her hips and the famous Dunham glare. She just called herself Emma so he did too and when he researched the name upon arriving back in the world...it fit her, Emma meant 'universal' and she was of two universes.<p>

Olivia had woken up and she had smiled, asking why he had tears in his eyes and all he could do was kiss her head and leave the room...he'd been unable to tell her that they had lost a beautiful daughter because of his father's experiments. She'd had so much taken away because of Walter and it was once again Walter's fault...this act couldn't be forgiven though. Part of him would never forgive Walter and Bell could NEVER be forgiven for what he had done to Olivia and their daughter. He knew a part of Olivia longed to be a mother, the look in her eyes around children told him that and her own child had been taken from her without anyone caring...Peter didn't know how to tell her without having her push the idea of children out of her mind completely.

* * *

><p>He took a breath and turned to see Walter and a middle aged man, his posture and clothing pointed to Bell.<p>

"Peter, why are you upset?" Walter looked at him, "Olivia's back...you should be with her."

"It's about the child isn't it?"

"What child?" Walter looked between them, "what child William?"

Peter's face became rigid, "you knew Olivia was pregnant and you said nothing...why? Why did you let us use LSD, why didn't you say anything when she was crashing...why?"

"It was a matter of survival Peter, everyone's survival."

"Everyone's survival...my daughter is dead, I saw her in Olivia mind, she guided me. I'll never get to see her grow up...you robbed Olivia and I of our daughter. You're a murderer as much as a madman."

"The child could not exist, not if everyone wished to live. The child was against the laws of nature. You must face the fact that if you wish to have children, it can only be in the world you were born into. It cannot be here and not with Olivia, when you chose to love Olivia you were faced with the fact there can never be children between you."

"You have no right to assume what can and cannot be, you had no right to murder my daughter with your carelessness...Emma was innocent of who she was."

"Peter...two universes in one child, that can't occur. Did you ever stop to ask how an unborn child could occupy the mind of it's mother without having been known? Olivia was unaware of the pregnancy but yet the child occupied her mind. The child was too powerful and would have been hunted down if it had been born if it had not destroyed both universes before the pregnancy ended."

* * *

><p>Dr. Hannah Rajen walked over and eyed them, "I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen but I was just reviewing Agent Dunham's results and there's something that you need to see."<p>

They all walked to a conference room and Nina was there, Brandon and two other doctors as well. Sitting down, Rajen eyed them all but it was Peter who spoke. "Why isn't Olivia here?"

"She would be but she's resting and she needs that time to rest, the matter at hand actually would be best to discuss without her because it could be upsetting. I hope you'll be Olivia's voice in this matter as you know her best."

Peter nodded, "let's start than, what did you find in her results?"

"This report was submitted by Dr. Carlyle at Boston General. 'Patient's heart stopped beating at 13:31 and her death was called at 13:40. Before that, the fetal monitor was turned on and a normal fetal heart rate was heard at 13:32. It was estimated that at 13:45 the fetus should have died due to lack of oxygen but fetal heart rate kept a steady beat past time of estimated death. At 13:55 patient's heart beat and brain functions returned to normal rate after an official call of death fifteen minutes before. At 14:01 fetal heartbeat ceased to show on multiple monitors and fetal death was called. Patient's life in steady condition and is being transferred to Massive Dynamic within the hour, the only regret was the inability to save the fetus of an estimated eight weeks gestation.' That was what was submitted before Olivia's arrival here at Massive Dynamic…our most recent scan showed a very different story to what Dr. Carlyle found. His words were that the fetal heartbeat ceased to show on multiple monitors…it ceased to show because the fetus shielded itself once its mother was once again safe."

Peter sighed, "are you saying my unborn daughter is alive?"

"No Peter, I'm saying that your twins are alive, the second one was hiding from view but we found it on the scan. These fetuses are genetically Cortexiphan positive…the Cortexiphan resides on every A-T base pair in their genetic code…trying to remove the Cortexiphan is likely to kill them. Their minds have developed enough to start at low lying abilities but we are unsure which of them if not both healed Olivia and which is creating the shield." She pulled up scans, "this is a Cortexiphan scan, as you can see Olivia's abdomen is surrounded by Cortexiphan and when we cancelled the Cortexiphan out we found two separate amniotic sacs in the womb indicating fraternal twins, the male on the right and the female on the left."

Bell shook his head, "this is exactly why we sterilized all the children in the Cortexiphan studies, no fetus can control abilities nor any child before the age of three when they know right from wrong. The pregnancy must be terminated but not only for that reason. The fact these children are from two different universes defies the very laws of science…no two objects can occupy the same space at the same time and yet they are. The universes that are in fragile balance at the moment will cease all stability if the pregnancy is brought to term."

Peter held his comments because he didn't have the urge to lash out but instead take a gun and shoot the old man. Having been informed that his daughter…and son had survived pregnancy hell, he would not stand by and see them murdered because of one man's thoughts.

"I beg to differ on your opinion of such matters." Brandon looked at him, "but I mean no disrespect at all in the process."

"And you are?"

Nina sighed, "William this is Brandon Fayette, our chief scientist in all things physics and alternate universe related. He's been able to provide assistance to Olivia and Peter in all matters." She looked at Brandon, "go ahead; what do you believe will happen?"

"As you know, two opposing forces when put together most often are forced apart at lighting fast speed. I believe that if the pregnancy was brought to term that these twins could be the driving force behind the division of our universes. They are on a collision course at the moment and the only thing stopping them could be the union of them. Also, they have a huge amount of energy from both sides so when enough of it is released…well you have yourself a very big push on the other guy, pushing them apart."

Peter eyed them all, "I don't care what you have to say, unless it's a danger to Olivia's direct health you aren't terminating the pregnancy and as far as Olivia's wishes go…you won't meet a more dangerous mother if you suggest such a thing." He stood up, "our decision if final, the twins will make it and as for their abilities," he looked directly at Bell, "they seemed to do quite well for their gestation rate."

* * *

><p>He left the doctors and went to Olivia's room to find her resting and sat down beside her, Olivia smiled at him. "No more tears…what happened, you just left?"<p>

"I was given false information but it doesn't matter now because it was false. How are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled, "after three weeks in the corner of my mind...I'm just happy to look at the world again. How is Bell, did he survive or is he completely dead?"

"He survived and at the moment I don't want him anywhere near you. I have the urge to strangle him and I despise him just as much as Walternate...that's hard to do."

"Why am I hooked to every machine known to man and why is there a tight band around my stomach, did they perform surgery?"

Peter chuckled, "no baby, that's to monitor the twins. You're eight weeks pregnant." He sighed, "that's the false information I was given...that they didn't make it and Bell knew, he knew you were pregnant and said nothing, he wanted them to die. However, like their mother the twins made it because they have a strong will to live. The bastard wants the pregnancy terminated and I'll do everything possible to make sure he doesn't harm our son and daughter."

Olivia looked down at her hands, "we aren't ready for children, we still have lies between us." Looking up at him she shook her head, "I think adoption is best Peter...no matter how much we want them you know it's too soon."

"Olivia..."

"Peter it's too soon, I'm not ready to be a mother and my life is pure chaos. I'm not going to subject any children I have to that chaos."

Peter just nodded and looked at her, taking her hand in his. "We'll make the decision later after you've recovered. Right now isn't the best time." He stood up and kissed her head, tilting her chin back. "Just know that I'm here and will always be here...I love you Olivia Dunham."

He kissed her head one more time before walking to the door. "You're leaving...just because I said..."

"No," he turned to see her. "I've been awake for two days and am just going to get some coffee and no you can't have any. I'll be back in five minutes unless Walter and Bell find me."

* * *

><p>Olivia stood looking at herself in the mirror two weeks later when she heard a tiny angelic voice.<p>

_Mommy, Emma love you._

She looked around and found no one in her apartment. Giggling came as did the voice again, this time the angelic tone was a little boy's.

_Silly Mommy, no one there._

Olivia turned as she heard the key in the lock and soon Peter's voice was echoing through the apartment. "Whoever said April was warm needs to redefine the definition during an Boston snowstorm. The weather had something against us this year, playing a joke like this."

_Daddy funny._

_We love Daddy, he save you Mommy from Bell man. He want to hurt us, Daddy keep us safe._

Olivia at that moment realized that the voices she heard were those of the twins inside of her, the ones she was beginning to arrange adoption for but this...telepathy indicated Cortexiphan and she knew no one but another Cortexiphan subject could raise them. Peter must have known that day at Massive Dynamic, his choice words implied as much...he hadn't told her and she suspected the reason was because he wanted them.

"Liv, sweetheart what's wrong?" He walked into the bedroom and laid his keys on his nightstand before shedding his coat.

Olivia turned to him, "why didn't you tell me, what other information did you refrain from telling me? Why did you keep the fact the Cortexiphan is getting mixed in the fetal blood...that it's affecting them?" She shook her head, "you want them, is that what this about...controlling the factors of pregnancy so you control the outcome?"

Peter looked at her, "no, I didn't tell you because you'd have ordered an abortion immediately. At least this way they have a chance at life...I've accepted we're putting them up for adoption but I can't accept them dying. I did it for them Liv because Cortexiphan is a part of who they are."

"No it's not and tomorrow I'm putting a stop to the transfer, I'm going to have Dr. Keller find a way to hault it."

She left the bedroom and Peter shook his head, "it won't help."

"What do you mean?" She turned suddenly and Peter sighed.

"It's genetic, the Cortexiphan is tied to the DNA and impossible to remove without killing them. I said it was a part of them because it is...look I'm sorry about keeping it from you but protecting them is what I'm supposed to do...at least until they are adopted, even if it means protecting them from their mother."

* * *

><p>Olivia allowed his words to sink in, he hadn't meant to keep the facts from her because of some selfish reason but instead to protect the twins...the twins she was carrying and would have ended their lives if she had known immediately. He was being a father, protecting his children even from their mother, from her and she should be the fierce and protective one. At night, she noticed Peter kept a hand on her belly and woke up once to find him whispering to her belly, she kept quiet to listen as he told the twins about her. It made her aware how detacted she was...partially because she didn't want to be attached, not wanting to love something only to loose it. Even after it all, the twins called her 'Mommy' and said they loved her. For the first time since she had found out about Peter's relationship with her alternate, Olivia broke down in tears feeling as if she was failing and she was, she was failing her children.<p>

"No," Peter pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"I can't Peter, I can't become attached only to lose someone else. I want to love them but..."

Peter pulled her chin up, "but nothing, you're strong baby but you've lost so much. The twins love you, I love you...we understand or at least I do. Just try and I promise you'll love the idea...I'm attached because I saw Emma in your mind and she's just like you. Just try and think of her and you'll see her too...try it, think of our daughter."

* * *

><p><em>Olivia closed her eyes and thought of Emma, the idea of her and within minutes a soft voice called to her. She opened her eyes to find herself in a tulip field and a little girl with blond hair and green eyes stared at her.<em>

_"Hi Mommy, I'm Emma."_

_Olivia bent down next to the little girl and looked at her. "Hi, where is your brother?"_

_"Noah is somewhere, he likes the other world better...so he wonders in those memories. He doesn't like Walternate or her...he said they are horrible."_

_Olivia smiled as in that moment, little Emma looked like Peter with her explanation. "Do you go see them?"_

_"Uh huh," she shook her head, "I can't even believed we are related to the man...I like Grandpa much much better."_

_"I do too."_

* * *

><p>Peter watched as Olivia smiled and chuckled, talking as she did. "I do too."<p>

He smiled knowing she was experiencing Emma like he had, beautiful and perfect...everything they could ever want. Eventually Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him as she smiled and looked down at her belly, running a hand over it. Peter smiled knowing she'd have shredded the adoption paperwork by morning. "So did you see her?"

Olivia shook her head, "she's...perfect." She looked up at him, "just perfect...why did I even think I could give up my own child, our child?"

"Did you see Noah?"

"You named them didn't you, I mean I had Emma picked out since childhood as I always liked the name but Noah..."

"It means 'peace and rest' and combined their names mean 'universal peace' or 'universal rest' and they'll put the universe at rest." He smiled, "so yes I named him, I told him it was a secret though."

She smiled, "well Emma told me so you can't blame him, apparently he likes to spend time in my memories of the other side...in that small closed off world. He does however hate Walternate and my double...he thinks they are horrible or so Emma says."

"Well good, my son has good taste in people."

That got Olivia laughing and she shook her head, "our son...Noah and Emma Bishop, we're keeping them...we're going to be parents."

Peter pulled her into his arms and nodded, kissing her. "Perfect wouldn't you say?"

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Outside in the freezing cold weather, two men stood in fedoras. The younger looked at the older and then back at the building.<p>

"They do not realize what has occurred, what is happening with the other child."

"No they do not however they will know soon enough, the other child born of the other girl shall come but not succeed for he shall die by his mother's hand while attempting to harm his siblings...fate is unique and here it is twisted around one man. Humans are a complicated species...they do the opposite of expected as the girl has shown."

The younger nodded, "and what of the children with her...will they come to harm?"

"That is blind to us, for they are blind to us...their fate is tied to two worlds, something foreign to us."

* * *

><p>AN: If you're wondering about what the Observers are talking about...well let me just say that Baby Boy Dunham isn't as sweet as he looks once Walternate gets ahold of him.


End file.
